Mit dir bin ich auch allein
by Hoehlenschlund
Summary: Hitomi hat ihre Zeit auf Gaia weit hinter sich gelassen,da seit dem einige Jahre vergangen sind. Doch was ist, wenn sie gegen ihren Willen wieder dorthin zurückkommt?
1. Vorwort

Ich wachte mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen auf. Wo die wohl herkamen? Langsam öffnete ich die Augen. Das Zimmer war in warmes Kerzenlicht getaucht, da es draußen schon stockdunkel war. Moment mal. Kerzen? Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass das hier gar nicht mein Schlafzimmer war. Ich schaute mich im Zimmer um und entdeckte mein Brautkleid auf einem Bügel an Schrank hängend. Schnell schaute ich unter die Bettdecke u m nachzusehen, was ich an hatte. Erleichterung durchflutete mich, als ich feststellte, dass ich wenigstens noch meine Unterwäsche trug. Über einen Stuhl in der Nähe meines Bettes hatte jemand einen Bademantel gelegt. Ich stand auf und streifte ihn mir über. Dann ging ich rüber zu einem der Fenster und öffnete es und kühle Nachtluft strömte mir entgegen. Als ich sie in tiefen Zügen einatmete wurden meine Kopfschmerzen besser. Ich lehnte mich etwas aus dem Fenster, um den Nachthimmel besser sehen zu können, denn der hatte eine eigenartig beruhigende Wirkung auf mich. Die Sterne funkelten und der Mond strahlte hell. Direkt neben der Erde. Ich stieß einen gellenden Schrei aus. Dann hatte ich das doch nicht geträumt. Kurz darauf ging die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen auf und Van kam rein gerannt.  
„Was ist los, Hitomi?", fragte er besorgt.  
Ich schlang die Arme um den Oberkörper.  
„Ich will hier nicht sein." Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. „Ich will wieder nach Hause. Ich will wieder zu Mark. Meinem Verlobten."


	2. Mark

Ich lag auf dem Rücken und genoß die warmen Strahlen der Sonne während ich auf dem Rasen lag. Plötzlich legte sich ein Schatten über mein Gesicht. Doch bevor ich protestieren konnte, legten sich 2 unglaublich sanfte Lippen auf meine. Ich ließ die Augen geschloßen und genoß den Kuss. Als der Kuss endete murrte ich.  
„Das soll alles gewesen sein?", fragte ich enttäuscht.  
Mark hielt mir seine Hand hin und zog mich hoch. Ich konnte echt nicht fassen, dass so jemand wie Mark mit mir zusammen war. Ich will nicht behaupten, dass ich nicht hübsch wäre. Im Gegenteil. Aber Mark spielte doch in einer ganz anderen Liga. Er war 1, 85 m groß, hatte kurze schwarze Haare und warme braune Augen. Obwohl man ihm ansah, dass er sehr sportlich war, wirkte er trotdem ganz natürlich. Wie der nette Junge von nebenan. Irgendwie erinnerte er mich ein kleines bißchen an Van. Nein. Ich verbot mir jeden Gedanken an Van. Schließlich würde ich ihn nie wieder sehen. Ich verbannte Van aus meinen Gedanken und konzentrierte mich voll und ganz auf Mark. Wir beide hatten uns durch unser Sportstudium kennengelernt. Es hatte zwar ein wenig gedauert bis wir ein Paar waren, doch das war eigentlich Nebensache. Bald endete unser Studium und vor ein paar Wochen hatte mir Mark DIE Frage gestellt. Es war ganz romantisch gewesen mit Rosen ohne dabei aber kitschig zu wirken. Mark grinste als er mein enttäuschtes Gesicht sah  
„Hmm. Wenn dir das nicht reicht, dann …"  
Er küsste mich erneut, nur um sich wenige Sekunden später wieder von mir zu trennen.  
„So. Das muß jetzt aber wirklich reichen. Am Ende kriegen wir nach Ärger mit unseren Müttern, weil wir zu spät kommen."  
Ich sah ihn vollkommen verwirrt an. Hatte ich was verpasst? Wann trafen wir uns mit unseren Müttern? Und was noch wichtiger war: Warum? Mark schien meine Gedanken zu erraten  
„ Wir wollen uns mit ihnen wegen der Hochzeit treffen.", erklärte er mir.  
Ich schlug mir mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. Ich stöhnte.  
„Ja. Natürlich. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?"  
Eigentlich wusste ich das sehr genau. Ich hatte eine schwere Klausur hinter mir. Ich hatte mehr Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht um zu lernen als mit Mark. Ich sah ihn entschuldigend an.  
„Kannst du mir noch einmal verzeihen?"  
Er sah mich mit einem Blick an, den ich nicht einordnen konnte.  
„Och komm schon.", flehte ich, „ Verzeih mir! Biiiiittttttteeeee! Ich mach's auch wieder gut."  
Marks Augen blitzten auf. Ich wusste was das hieß. Zum einen hatte er mich unnötig betteln lassen. Ich schlug ihm leicht gegen den Oberarm  
„Blödmann"  
Er nahm meinen Arm und zog mich mit sich.  
„Aber trotzdem liebst du mich." sagte er selbstbewusst.  
„Man munckelt noch.", neckte ich ihn.  
Mittlerweile waren wir am Auto angekommen und setzten unseren Schlagabtausch noch eine Weile fort. Das wurde erst durch das Treffen mit unseren Müttern beendet.


	3. Der Traum

Die folgenden Wochen waren der pure Streß. Man glaubt ja gar nicht was man alles wegen einer Hochzeit bedenken musste. Es war echt ein Wunder, dass trotz Collagestreß und Hochzeitsvorbereitungen Mark und ich noch Zeit für uns hatten. Eines abends lies ich mich total erledigt aufs Sofa fallen. Mark setzte sich neben mich. Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und merkte, wie ich kurz vor dem Einschlafen war. Seine Gegenwart war einfach zu beruhigend. Mark stubste mich leicht an.

„Süße. Das du in meiner Seite einschläfst einfach so einpennst, ist nicht gut für mein Ego", sagte er gespielt gereizt.

„Aber mein Schatz." erwiderte ich unschuldig, „Das zeigt doch nur wie sehr ich dir vertraue."

Seine Hand glitt über meinen Oberschenkel und dann Richtung Innenseite.

„Du könntest es mir auch auf eine andere Art und Weise beweisen."

Es wa nicht schwer zu deuten, was er damit meinte. Ich stand auf und setzte mich so auf seinen Schoß, dass ich ihn ansehen konnte. Als ich öffnete meine Haarspange und meine braunen, langen Haare ergossen sich wie ein Wasserfall über meine Schultern.

„Das worüber du da sprichst, dass könnten wir gleich jetzt und hier tun."

Meine Stimme war etwas belegt vor Erregung. Ja. Ich war müde und wollte nur noch ins Bett und schlafen. Aber auf der anderen Seite war das hier Mark, der Mann den ich liebte und den ich bald heiraten würde. Letzten Endes siegt doch die Müdigkeit und ich stand auf. Mark sah mich so enttäuscht an, dass mir die Abfuhr, die ich ihm eben erteilt hatte aufrechtig leid. Ich stellte mich dich dicht vor ihn hin und legte liebevoll eine meiner Hände auf seine Wange.

„Ein anderes Mal."

Mein Verlobter murmelte etwas Undeutliches, was wahrscheinlich so viel hieß wie „Mit mir kann mans ja machen". Dann stand er auf und gab mir einen Kuss. Dann lächelte er mich an.

„Ich verlasse mich darauf."

Ich zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Da kannst du dich auch drauf verlassen"

Nachdem Mark gegangen war, nahm ich noch ein schönes warmes Bad und ging dann schlafen. Als ich im Bett lag, war ich über toten Punkt hinweg. Oder anders ausgedrückt. Ich war nicht mehr müde. Genervt schnappte ich mir ein Buch und lernte für meine nächste und letzte Klassur. Ich konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass ich mit meinem Sportstudium bald fertig war. Als ich angefangen hatte zu studieren, war mir bewusst gewesen, dass ein Unfall ganz schnell meine Karriere als Sportlerin beenden könnte. Deshalb studierte ich Sport und Geschichte auf Lehramt. Erst hatte ich doch Zweifel gehabt diese Richtung einzuschlagen. Doch das hatte nur solange gedauert bis ich mein 1. Praktikum begonnen hatte. Nun war ich Feuer und Famme für diesen Beruf. Ich hatte nebenbei noch einen Kurs in Selbstverteidigung und Bogen schießen belegt. Das 1. weil sich eine Zeit lang ein Perverser in der Nähe vom Collage herum getrieben hatte. Den Kurs in Bogen schießen hatte ich gemacht, weil Mark daran teilnehmen wollte, es ihm aber zu blöd war, da alleine hinzugehen. Irgendwann war ich so müde, dass mir die Augen zu fielen. Aus keinem bestimmten Grund musste ich vor dem Schlafen an Van denken und wie es ihm wohl ging. In dieser Nacht träumte ich eine Menge wirres Zeug. Doch an einen Traum kann ich mich deutlich erinnern.

Ich stand auf einen Balkon. Über mir am Himmel stand nicht nur der Mond, sondern auch die Erde. Plötzlich sah ich jemanden im Dunkeln auf mich zukommen.

„Wer ist da?", rief ich.

Jemand trat ins Licht und nun wusste ich, dass es ein Traum war. Denn es war Van und er sah noch genauso aus wie damals, als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Van sah mich ungläubig an.

„Hitomi? Bist du das? Du hast dich gar nicht verändert."

„Ja. Bin ich.", erwiderte ich.

Auf Grund seiner Worte runzelte ich die Stirn. Ich sah an mir herab.

„Ich hab mich verändert."

Ich deutet auf ihn.

„Für mich siehst du aber auch noch aus wie früher"

Beim Nachdenken ging ich ein Stück auf und ab.

„Ich weiß, dass ich im Bett liege und schlafe. Also träum ich das Ganze nur.", sagte ich mir zu mir selbst.

Nun runzelte auch Van die Stirn.

„Auch ich . Sehr merkwürdig."

Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

„Wir träumen also von einander. Wieso jetzt nach all diesen Jahren?"

Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Nicht das ich was dagegen hätte. Ganz im Gegenteil"

Ich lächelte

„Schon klar. Ich weiß was du meinst"

Er lächelte ebenfalls.

„ mir hat sich in den letzten Jahren nicht viel verändert. Wie sieht es bei dir aus? Wolltest du mir etwas sagen? Vielleicht nur unbewusst."

Ich holte tief Luft

„Ich werde heiraten"

Van klappte der Unterkiefer runter.

Ich wollte es ihm gerade erklären, da wachte ich auf.


End file.
